


My god, I'm so sorry

by Holmesslice



Category: Avengers infinity war - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Shameless (US), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holmesslice/pseuds/Holmesslice
Summary: Fiona meets her soulmate and the five words that spring to her mind is "My god, I'm so sorry."





	1. This calls for whiskey

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place post-Infinity War and the future Avengers 4 movie. I don't have any plot theory set in stone. I decided to keep it nebulous concentrating only on a few facts. The story takes place after the events of Avengers 4--the details are not too relevant to this story. The idea is that while time travel might be involved in the battle itself the rest of the world continues eight years later living its life. People who turned to ash (and sent to the soul world have not aged when they return).

**My god, I'm so sorry**

**Part One - "This calls for whiskey."**

It was a typical Gallagher day. The mechanics of a typical day varied significantly over the days, but almost always there were two components involved: chaos and drama. Sean had told her that chaos followed her around.

Fuck Sean. Fuck Sean and his relapse. Fuck him and his chaos.

The chaos that Sean and herself had come out of was nothing compared to what they had gone through those eight years ago. The newspapers were claiming that it was the apocalypse. It was one chaos she had not started or been involved, directly or not. So Sean could fuck right off.

Those years were anguish. Fiona didn't like thinking about how dismal those years were. No one in her neighborhood had understood what had happened. Only that one day they were all here, and suddenly Fiona had fewer siblings. It was a pain that she never wanted to feel again. It hit too close to when Fiona nearly killed Liam because of the cocaine she left lying around.

Eight years had passed, and her siblings returned as if nothing had happened. They had stayed the same age, but she had eight years of pain, anguish, fear, and panic.

She looked around her apartment thinking of everything she had experienced. She remembered when she tried to help that guy's family after he'd fallen off the roof. This was what she got for trying to do the right thing, for trying to be a decent person and help someone else out. They tried to steal her apartment building from her. They had painted her as "the man," "the evil slumlord,"  even though she had lived their life.

She knew the life of wondering when the next meal was going to come (hence the creation of a squirrel fund, learning how to steal from the grocery store, and how to hustle people of their money).

She knew of living in a car ("a trip around the States is going to be so much fun" leading to Monica having a break down near a cemetery on the 171 screaming about how the brevity of life, death, the cosmos and that she was a good mom who made Fiona even more scared. She was afraid of her mom, but she was more scared for Ian and Lip, who needed their dinner.)

She knew of parents who were living paycheck to paycheck. Fiona groaned as she went on to clean a vacant apartment realizing that Rodney was likely the spitting image of Frank, using workplace injuries to get worker's comp or in this case a lawsuit. It seemed that deep down she wanted to believe in the best of people, especially men like Rodney and Frank. Because, well, if they did right then there was a chance for the rest of the world would.

So much had changed in the Gallagher household yet so little before the disaster struck. After the Avengers resolved the catastrophe, well, that was still something she was navigating.

Debbie had this dreamlike view of the world. She'd always have these expectations that seemed so hinged on nearly impossible things happening. Debbie believed that she'd have the happily ever after when she did everything she could do to get pregnant. Then there was the 'my life is going to be set' when pursuing a welding career. Then Debbie dealt with the amputated toes that Fiona was thankful had not gone gangrene, here and wherever Debbie had gone.

Fiona didn't mind the dreams. She didn't. However, when she pursed her lips and stared at Debbie through a haze of nostalgia, a bit of fear would form in her stomach. These dreams seemed a bit too grand, a bit too black and white that reminded her of Monica's dreams and promises.

Of course, Debbie wasn't Monica, but she was one-half Monica, wasn't she? Even so, when Debbie had been, rescued for lack of a better term, Fiona couldn't stop hugging her. Debbie was now reeling after seeing Franny as a little girl rather than the toddler she remembered.

Carl had the most change that gave Fiona whiplash. There was a part of her that could happily and hoarsely say in her mind that she was glad Carl did not become a serial killer. Yes, it was years ago, but when Carl gave a go at the gang life, Fiona was worried.

Carl still showed so much promise. He reminded Fiona of Frank in many ways. As much of a deranged derelict Frank had always been, he seemed to have been much more functional before meeting Monica. Fiona cringed as she thought about Carl's girlfriend, Kassidi. She was quickly becoming Carl's own Monica before the disaster struck. Carl didn't wait for Kassidi. He seemed to relish a bit in the fortune that feel fell in his lap. He continued to go to military school then moved on to serve also allowing him to study as well. When Kassidi returned she threatened bodily harm because Carl had moved on rather than pause his own life but Kassidi couldn't change Carl's mind. Fiona was proud of Carl breaking it off so that he could concentrate on his studies.

Lip had been better then he had in years. He had inherited the addiction that pursued Frank with his series of bad decisions. Lip seemed determined to put on an air of invulnerability despite being expelled from university, despite ending up in AA, despite all of the bad decisions and bad results. However, it was the death of Youens that made Lip change. Lip was juggling work at the shop and school determined to pursue robotics which had become a passion of his.

Fiona only hoped that Lip would grow up with more potential since he had been attending school. The school that had expelled him welcomed him back all those years later when he returned. Lip must have written a damn good essay Fiona thought.

Liam was attending a great elementary school on a scholarship. When the tragedy happened, the school shared their condolences. Fiona hysterical in her grief made the school give her in writing that Liam’s tuition would be covered not only through elementary school but their middle and high school as well. Yes, it seemed ridiculous at the time, but Lip understood. That paper represented the hope that their siblings would return. However, never one to miss an opportunity Fiona demanded one for Franny as well so that she could be close to where Liam had studied.

The one benefit of Liam returning all these later was the fact that he'd gotten away from Frank’s machinations, his schemes, and overall bad influence. Frank had vowed to stay out of Liam’s and Franny’s life. The tragedy struck Frank particularly hard which surprised Fiona.

Ian had been the most like Monica in illness alone. Yes, he had the same mental illness, and it was one that presented itself in such a similar fashion. The depression, the mania, it was such a familiar cycle. However, there was a love that Monica lacked. Ian loved deeply. He felt for others deeply. Sometimes his illness exaggerated his approach or message, but deep down Ian did it out of love.

When Ian had returned from where he had been with Debbie, and Liam, he had found Trevor and asked him for his hand in marriage. Trevor laughed and accepted. No time like the present.

Life carried on because that was all they could do.

* * *

 

Fiona looked around the restaurant with strained nostalgia. Sure she still managed it, but it had been ages since she had worn the outfit and waitressed. Sierra had called in a complete panic because the flu had taken its toll on a number of the staff. Fiona went to work having Sierra call in the afternoon staff early. She had also called Lip hoping that he could help with bussing the tables and maybe being a dishwasher, thankfully he said he could.

Fiona had noticed the men come into the restaurant. One of the men, the shorter one with the goatee, was immediately distinguishable. She frowned wondering why on earth would Tony Stark and company ever step in a restaurant like this.

"Sierra, Lip," Fiona rushed over, noticing that they had been seated in her section, "Why the fuck do we have Tony Stark in our restaurant?"

"Holy shit," Lip said completely dumbfounded, "maybe he decided to slum it outside his mansion?"

"Whatever it is," Fiona said, "I don't trust it, make sure everything is perfect so that they can eat, then get the fuck out. It's going to be a shit storm on social media, I can feel it."

Fiona was unaware of how those words were going to bite her in the ass.

"Well the service fits the theme of the place," Tony said looking up from the menu.

"How can I be of service, Mr. Stark," Fiona said with false sweetness, already hating the man, "might I take your drink order first?"

"Yes, ma'am," blonde one with the neat hairstyle and beard said to Fiona making her scream on the inside "do not talk to him."

"I will take a black coffee with cream and sugar on the side," Tony answered.

The man with the long, disheveled hair smiled with a forlong look that made Fiona ache, "I guess I can take the orange juice, carafe if you please."

"I will take a milkshake actually," the blonde who could be Fiona's soulmate said, "I am feeling a bit bold so maybe surprise me?”

Fiona turned to Tony, "I will bring your drinks in a jiffy."

'In a jiffy,' Fiona groaned as she entered the kitchen, 'What the fuck.'

Fiona went back to the kitchen where Lip was washing dishes. She had walked into an awkward conversation between him and Sierra. Fiona knew that Lip had ended it years ago with Sierra because he wanted to do right. Sierra had been angry at first but soon came to appreciate the effort. They were now going slow with their relationship.

"I know there's a lot between you two, but I need a major fucking favor," Fiona said in a rush, "Sierra you cover Stark's table. I cannot go back. Cover for me, lie, do whatever but they cannot know. I'll explain later."

"Sure thing," Sierra said completely confused as she went to fill the drink orders and continue to take their meal orders, peeking through the window, "Holy shit that's Captain America, and Tony Stark, and wait, that dude from the news?!"

"Oh fucking shit," Fiona said wanting to hyperventilate. She felt the sudden ridiculous urge of making Cap's drink order special, "Wait one second."

She searched terms milkshake, origin, and settled for the Wikipedia entry skimming down to the 1940s. "Tell the Cap that we made one 'burn down all the way' which is, uh, basically chocolate malt and chocolate ice cream. I’m sure he'd appreciate it?"

"On my way," Sierra smiled, taking note to remember the odd lingo.

"I need a moment in the office first though," Fiona told Lip, "Meet me outside the back in about ten."

Ten minutes had gone by much too quickly. Fiona bummed a cigarette off Lip as she huff and paced in the alley. Lip had watched her have what look like an anxiety attack.

"So mind telling me what we're doing outside?" Lip said getting to the point.

"I think Captain America is my fucking soulmate," Fiona said with complete anguish, "but that can't be possible, right? Someone like him can't be saddled with someone like me like that'd be such a huge cosmic joke, right? Fuck me..."

Lip stayed silent a little while contemplating what Fiona had told him. What had been the odds that Captain America of all people was Fiona's soulmate. Though additionally who said 'yes, ma'am' now days much less in this neighborhood?

"So what's your plan?" Lip asked.

"You don't think I'm crazy?" Fiona asked with upturned eyebrows; her eyes strained from the stress.

"Well on the off chance he is your soulmate," Lip asked, "How do you feel about it."

"How do I feel? Five words come to mind when I think about this 'My god, I'm so sorry," Fiona finished with a hoarse laugh.

"I can't argue with that," Lip said looking toward the end of the alley, "Anyone saddled with us is definitely in for a shock."

"That's the thing though," Fiona continued, "what do I bring to the table? I'm not even talking about low self-esteem, okay, but seriously though."

Fiona stopped and dropped the butt of the cigarette. She stomped on it and twisted, watching as she tore up it up with her foot. She held out her hand and felt Lip place another cigarette in her hand. It was a multiple-cigarette kind of situation.

"So we're taught that soulmates are strengths and weaknesses, yin and yang and other bullshit," Fiona took a long puff of her cigarette, "so tell me what could I possibly offer those other women couldn't? The universe fucked up here."

"I honestly don't know," Lip said taking a drag of his cigarette, "I mean look at Karen and me. How the hell did I end up being her soulmate? We were both so chaotic that being together broke her and nearly broke me. Maybe there's some truth to the idea of reincarnation? Maybe we were meant to be together this lifetime, but the bullshit and progress of this one helps a future one? Maybe she wasn't my soul mate or was one to the version of me that struggled with addiction? I've only been sober for eight years of my life since being a teen. Fuck if I know Fiona."

Fiona decided early on that Sierra would attend Fiona's section for the rest of the time they were there. With Sierra beaming ear to ear, it was easy enough to use that as an excuse. Fiona swatted Lip on the shoulder as they entered the restaurant as he gave her shit for possibly being Captain America's soulmate.

Fiona flopped a rag onto her shoulder and walked to Sierra's section seeing Steve sitting alone in the booth utterly confused by the antics that must have taken place moments before.

"Stark just bolted inside and gave that couple like a thousand bucks to move a different table," Sierra said frazzled, "and made him sit in it alone. Like a time out?"

Fiona could feel her insides freeze. Stark must have heard her conversation with Lip. Couldn't Stark see the reason and logic behind what she felt? She felt this exhausted anger bubble deep inside her with Sean's faint voice mention chaos again.

Fiona hadn't noticed that she was staring intently down at Steve who was looking concernedly back at her.

Fiona hadn't noticed her lips move in a downward motion and the telltale signs of an outburst coming.

She looked at Steve. Steve looked back up at her.

"Fuck Stark."

Steve's eyes widened considerably. Fiona stumbled back nearly into the couple behind her who were grumbling about not ordering a side of ass. She meekly turned to them and apologized.

Instead of turning back to face Steve like an adult, and rejecting him so that he could live his life, she ran.

Fiona ran back to her apartment complex. Fiona ran into Ford who smiled but began to question about her general being of okay when Fiona only smiled and started to laugh hysterically. Nessa peaked her head outside her apartment door and noticed Fiona.

"This looks like this needs a bottle of wine," Nessa shouted.

"No," Fiona replied, "So much fucking whiskey."


	2. Giving this a shot (with a side of whiskey)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried. I'm rusty. Please be kind. I'm also not caught up on season 9 but from what I've heard (rumors about what the writers did with the character of Fiona and Emmy wanting a raise on her contract... I based this on season 8 as I wasn't keen on the clips I was seeing in season 9.)

**Chapter Two: Giving this a shot (with a side of whiskey)**

 

Fiona laid everything on the table that happened at the restaurant. Both Ford and Nessa were looking on in complete disbelief. Though their response was a surprise.

 

"What do you mean," Fiona replied, pacing in her apartment, "I feel so utterly sorry for the man."

 

"Why?" Nessa said standing up, "You've gone through so much. From what you've told me over wine, you've basically weathered one shit storm of chaos after another and you've thrived. Captain America, like it or not, invites chaotic shit storms for breakfast."

 

Ford smiled at his on-again and off-again lover, "You also forget that you're strong Fiona. Yes, you've got your issues, but I'm sure good ol' Cap has his own."

 

Fiona couldn’t believe them so they decided to change topics talking about the going ons out the apartment building including Ford helping another couple have a second child. Nessa only coughed as her partner wanted another child. They spent the night drinking and talking. Fiona's warning about social media came back in full force.

 

The next few weeks were a nightmare for Fiona. Somehow restaurant goers had figured out that Steve Rogers, Captain America, member of the Avengers had met his soul mate. What resulted was various tabloids ripping apart the Gallaghers, and analysing every part of their family history. They made claims of illegitimacy regarding the soul marks. They brought up Fiona’s own criminal past which had opened old wounds and lingering guilt that would always be there.

 

They reminded the Gallaghers of everything: Monica’s attempted suicide; Lip’s expulsion from school and his affair with a professor; Ian’s falsified military career; Debbie being a teen mom. Anything that would perpetuate the narrative that Fiona was not Steve’s soul mate nor was she worthy.

 

Fiona laughed as Lip read out loud some of the articles. “Is it bad that I don't disagree?” Fiona let a small huff, “I mean did you read the stuff about Peggy Carter, and I'm the soul mate?”

 

“Who knows how soul mates work,” Lip responded, “I mean Sierra and I aren't and yet we are planning a life together…”

 

“Wait,” Fiona interrupted Lip, “Am I going to get a sister-in-law?”

 

“Sometime in the next 6 months,” Lip smiled, “we're going to go to the courthouse and a potluck at home, nothing special.”

 

“The fuck if you think we're not going to make this the most epic party ever. When has Gallaghers not ever thrown epic parties?” Fiona said to which Lip laughed. A few moments passed when Fiona spoke up. “I want to clear the air but I want to also call their pr people because I'm not making it worse. I also vow not to wring Tony’s neck.”

 

***

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Fiona had left a message with the Avenger hotline. Within 72 hours Fiona had received a message telling her to send an email to the legal department. She listened to the voicemail a few times as a means of grounding herself to the reality that she was Captain America’s soulmate, no, Steve Rogers’s soulmate. Fiona felt a quirk of her mouth when she realized that she had cursed out Stark. What was it like for him to have a new soul mark, how difficult must have it been? She had read the rumors about Peggy. There was this overwhelming sadness for the two who were likely bond mates torn apart because of World War II and a horrible Nazi organization.

 

Fiona sent an email to the Avenger’s email expressing her interest in resolving this PR shitstorm. Mass media were now claiming that Fiona was a Hydra sleeper agent which led to a discussion regarding the safety of heroes and (legitimate) soul mates. The last thing Fiona wanted was the general public thinking she was a criminal, she was of course, but not a Hydra level criminal.

 

Before she knew it, she was scheduled a meeting in downtown Chicago as well as given a phone with an extension so that she could check in upon arriving. The mantra of “oh fuck me” rang loudly in her head as the meeting time grew closer. The morning of the meeting Fiona settled on a pair of sensible charcoal gray slacks, a simple long sleeve black sweater that was thin enough to wear with her bomber jacket. The others dressed as they normally would only a “Sunday’s best” version of themselves.

 

What she had not expected was everyone to attend with her even those she had not expected like Nessa, Ford, and Svetlana. Each one gave a look of ‘of course I'd go with you’ with the exception of Svetlana who made it clear that she was there to seduce an Avenger. Fiona let out a throaty laugh as she couldn't deny Svetlana’s hustle. Plus with as handsome as the one with the lightning was, or her own soulmate her mind whispered Fiona couldn't blame her pointedly ignoring the Captain America comment.

 

They all entered The Merchandise Mart through the south lobby. It was a behemoth-sized building spanning over 4 million square feet and twenty-five stories. Kevin making a comment to Vi on how the whole lobby, hell, the whole building was making him uncomfortable. Vi nodded as the pair led the group around the first floor noticing Marshall’s Landing on the second floor. Vi pointed towards the restaurant and asked if anyone wanted a coffee. They all had a good hour to spare.

 

Given how nervous Fiona had been since learning about the meeting she had been functioning on very little sleep. She and Debbie settled on a macchiato while Lip, Svetlana, Nessa, Sierra, and Carl went for a cappuccino. Vi, Kevin, Ian, Trevor, Ford, and Liam went for a simple drip some black, some with cream and sugar. Once getting their drinks, they say sat on the stairs and watched whatever was being projected on the wall in front of the stairwell.

 

Fiona listened to Ford talk about the history of the building. History was never a strong point of hers. She reasoned that it was because history was never a good thing in her life. History for her meant a history of addiction, a history of neglect, a history of drama after drama, a history of bad choices many her own. She contributed so much to that history but for so long she had to deal with that history that had left her tired.

 

Ford had come as moral support. They were still friends, good friends even. Their relationship worked because they had no relationship. It had been made clear early on that neither could give the other the emotional support that each needed in a romantic sense but physically, they were enough. Fiona was happy with enough.

 

When the receptionist had come down from the offices that the Avengers had been renting, he had not expected to find such a large group to be in attendance.

 

“Fiona Gallagher and guests,” he motioned her to follow, “right this way.”

 

They all followed the receptionist to the floor that the Avengers had rented out. From what Fiona could see they had rented several floors. She could feel the anticipation and anxiety creep through her midsection.

 

The conference room had signs referencing what seemed to be ACDC, Led Zepplin and Ozzy Osborne songs. “Problem Child” seemed to hit a little closer to home than Fiona liked. She couldn't help but wonder if they, mainly Stark, had planned it that way.

 

Fiona sat in the middle with Lip and Ian on either side of her. To Ian's other side sat Liam while Debbie and Franny sat next to Lip. Svetlana sat next to Franny and gave a look of “go ahead and try to make me stand through the whole thing.” Trevor stood behind Ian, massaging his shoulders knowing that he was under a lot of stress because of the tabloids. Sierra stood behind Lip and talked quietly. Kevin and Veronica stood behind Fiona providing the emotional support forged through years of being there for each other. Their twin girls played with Franny and Sierra’s son. Ford and Nessa stood next to Kevin and Veronica, all four talking to Fiona to put her at ease.

 

Then they came in. They were the actual Avengers which made everyone quiet down. Even Svetlana looked a little quieter than her usual confident self. There was something to meeting people who literally saved the universe and some of those they saved where in the room, it was very sobering.

 

Fiona could feel this weird buzz in her stomach as Steve sat across from her. He seemed a lot more distant then she remembered in the restaurant. Maybe he had been briefed about the Gallaghers and he felt uneasy about their supposed soul bond, she couldn't blame him.

 

Fiona stared at Tony Stark. He was the asshole that orchestrated this mess. if he hadn't paid that couple to move out of her section, she wouldn't have said Steve’s words. He might not have ever met her but he would have resigned himself and settle with someone that he deserved.

 

“Well, let's get this circus started. I'm guessing we're going to first verify that words are legit, then after we can come to an agreement that can be mutually beneficial.”

 

“Mutually beneficial?” Fiona could feel her anger rise. This fucker was going to take this angle? This fucker was going to actually spin this as if she wanted to disrupt Steve’s life? This fucker actually had the nerve to open the way he did.

 

“What Stark has meant, untactfully, is that we understand that being a soul mate attached to any hero of an Avenger status has a more difficult time in the media than your average bond.”

 

“Well, what that fucker,” Fiona replied pointing at Stark while she spoke, “also failed to include is the fact that he was eavesdropping on my conversation with Lip in the alley. Then according to Sierra paid a couple a thousand fucking bucks to move out of their table and have Steve sit there. What the fuck did he expect to happen?”

 

Fiona took a deep breath and locked eyes with Steve. She could see his jaw tick with the frustration and annoyance that must have come with being Stark’s friend. She continued to speak, directly addressing Steve.

 

“I’m so sorry for everything,” Fiona said, meaning every word, “when you said my words I felt so bad for you. There was no way you deserved to be saddled with someone like myself and my family. The Gallaghers are definitely a brand of crazy that is more than most, and definitely not something that should be hoisted on someone else, especially an actual fucking hero. If Stark hadn't orchestrated the whole thing, it would've given you the freedom to find someone who deserves you.”

 

Steve sat there pensive. Fiona could feel his scrutiny. All she could think of was everything that had led her to work at the diner. Had she not made terrible life choices she would've never ended up working at the diner. She would have never become a manager of the restaurant. She wouldn’t have jumped in head first into property ownership or management. She wouldn’t have met Steve. She could feel this wave of guilt wash over her as she briefly glanced at Liam.

 

Before Steve or anyone could continue, Fiona stood up, anxiously asking for the restroom. “Down the hall to the left,” was what ‘Black Widow’ had responded. She rushed to the restroom and could hear Veronica behind her. They both entered the restroom.

 

“Okay, Fiona, what's wrong?” Veronica asked.

 

They heard the door swing open and the Black Widow entered.

 

“This is twice that you've run away,” the avenger said in a quiet voice.

 

“I'm sorry,” Fiona replied softly, “I really am, it's that I ended up working in the diner because of poor life decisions that almost cost my brother's life. So how the hell can I not feel guilty over the fact that awful experience is what led me to get out of poverty and owning property? And even eventually meeting my soul mate?”

 

“You don't deny that Steve is your soulmate?” Natasha countered back.

 

“Well, I can't or won't deny the words are there,” Fiona replied, “but you all know my family's past better than the media itself, I'm sure, you couldn't possibly want someone like me for Steve, he deserves better.”

 

“What he deserves or not, is not up to us,” Natasha said. “He can decide for himself, but to do so, he needs to at least be given that choice.”

 

“Okay,” Fiona sighed, “I'll give him the choice to reject me so that he can move on with his life.”

 

“Fiona,” Veronica started when Fiona stopped her, not wanting to hear the pep talk.

 

Natasha stayed quiet while Veronica hugged Fiona. She observed Fiona, and her sighs, her bittersweet smile as she listened to Veronica who made sure that Fiona heard the pep talk.

 

“You have red in your ledger?” Natasha asked.

 

“If you mean if I've done a lot of fucked up shit, then yes, I suppose I do,” Fiona replied.

 

“I met my soulmate while I was a part of the Red Room,” Natasha replied, “ like you, I didn't believe I could or should have had a soulmate. They burned that belief out of me. Yet, with my soulmate and my soon-to-be best friend, I realized that not only did I still have a soul, but that I had regained my humanity in the process. I lost him and only just found him again. He doesn't remember much but he remembers our time in an impressionistic sort of way.”

 

Fiona nodded as guilt ate through her gut and fighting with the coffee she had earlier. Caffeine and guilt was not a good combination. She supposed the grown woman thing to do was end it by ripping the metaphorical band-aid right off. Then she heard the shouting. God. Damn. It. Of course, this wasn't going to end so cleanly. She was a Gallagher after all.

 

Fiona groaned when she heard Frank. He was going off on his usual tirades. Blaming everyone and everything for what Fiona had gone through.

 

She took a deep breath to center herself. Sure, Frank's intent was nice but in his self aggrandizing speech he was digging back up everything Fiona had done and more. Instead of getting angry at Frank she was going to use his rant to work in her favor. He was reminding everyone of their family history and why this soulmate debacle was just that a debacle.

 

“Frank,” Fiona said calmly, “That's enough. I need to be a fucking adult for once and handle this with Steve, alone.”

 

She ignored the heat in her stomach. Lust was a fickle bitch that often led her into more trouble. It was better to lay out her sins as it were and let Steve move on from her mess of a life.

 

“I know that you and everyone else knows everything about me which is fucking creepy, by the way.” Fiona finally spoke up when they were alone.

 

“You realize that this is the first time we've actually spoken to each other?” Steve responded, offering a slight tight smile, “and I agree, I didn't want that level of invasion of privacy to happen by us or the press.”

 

“Well, shit like getting tracked by some weird government agency or the paparazzi, doesn't happen to me, the department of labor or child services maybe but not this” Fiona answered back, “if you had been an addict, or the epitome of chaos itself then maybe I'd believe it but fuck me sideways Steve you're Captain America and I'm far from heroic.”

 

“I'm not just Captain America and I'm far from heroic,” Steve said before being interrupted.

 

“No,” Fiona said frustrated that he wasn't understanding, feeling her voice catch by the end “I'm not a good person. Not in a hero sense or even as a regular person, I'm selfish, greedy, unstable… I've failed my family. I've hurt my family. I've… you know about Liam.”

 

“You don't think I know about failure?” Steve countered back, “I left Bucky when he didn't do the same. I'm alive because he saved my life the way I failed to do in the war.”

 

“A war you helped end,” Fiona said completely exasperated, “You ended the Red Skull which helped tip the war in our favor. I'm pretty sure that makes you a Goddamn hero, in literally everyone's books except for assholes and villains. But I'm just someone fucks up constantly and hopes for the best.”

 

They sat staring at each other clearly at an impasse. Fiona for whatever reason couldn't get Steve to see sense. Steve couldn't get Fiona to see her strength and worth. Both were fiddling with the paperwork in front of each other or picking at their cuticles.

 

“Why are you not seeing it from my side,” Fiona asked finally, clearly intoning that it was the right side. In the moments of silence, she wondered how much was it Steve really looking at her file, the facts for what they were, point black. Yet how much was the push of the soulmate mail ourself clouding sense and emotions?

 

“The right side you mean?” Steve snarked.

 

“Very funny,” Fiona said, “I'm just wondering how much of everything… the lust, the warmth, the yearning is fucking up with our head, you know, beyond reason? And that's saying something to have me say that because I let my impulses take over way too much and almost always pay the price...Because come the fuck on Steve look at my file, I'm not a good fit, end of fucking story.”

 

“You're only looking at the mistakes you've done, which is a lot, but you're missing your good moments, your strengths, your amazing ability to handle stress...We all have our past but we can't let it define us. We can only persevere and strive to be better, do better.”

 

She wanted to believe. She wanted to see herself and her life the way Steve was seeing it. But she knew that soon enough her luggage would become heavier, the fact that she was Monica's and Frank's daughter would become apparent and the fact that she seemed to be chaos herself… then it would all come toppling down.

 

“He forgives you, you know, Liam. He forgives you. So does the rest of your family. You know for some choice words that Debbie had to say the one thing she said was that you took care of everyone else but rarely took care of yourself.”

 

“Low blow asshole,” Fiona bit back without any real heat, “emotionally manipulating me by using my family. It's an old hat though. But thank you, I mean Debbie and I have been at odds prior to the reckoning and I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to repair our sisterly bond. I take it you weren't supposed to repeat or she'd weld your bike?”

 

Steve left out a small chuckle. That threat fit the vein of what Debbie had actually said if he repeated her words. It involved welding his shield to his helmet as Debbie struggled to find something she could actually do to the actual Captain America.

 

“She's done something similar I take it?” Steve asked now curious about that story.

 

Fiona laughed remarking on how even though the Avengers and paparazzi had gotten so much information, there was so much more than they couldn't have imagined. There was a lot of hurt Fiona said quietly but at the core of it they were Gallaghers and they were for each other, thick and thin. Steve smiled and responded with a “You could say to the end of the line.”

 

Fiona and Steve promised that they'd explore their Mark together. Neither could say why the universe fated them like this. But they'd figure it out, somehow.

 

They exited the room to let them know about their conclusion. However, they were confronted with everyone completely flabbergasted, and a string of curse words exclaiming their shock. Apparently, Svetlana met her soulmate, in one trickster god who had stopped by to witness the meeting no doubt to enjoy the drama.

 

Steve let a “holy shit,” while Fiona let out a “well fuck me.” Steve's swearing made Tony do a double take and Steve responded with a “you know I'm a kid from Brooklyn and it still surprises you.”

 

“As if I'd be interested in your tricks I've been tricking people my whole life,” Svetlana said unimpressed at the tall man next to her.

 

“Fucking Christ,” Fiona commented again, “you bagged a God.”

 

“God with small G,” Svetlana replied with a click of her tongue, “and big blonde tells me they're aliens as if special. I was alien to this country, so what. He also threw tantrum because he adopted. In old country, he would've been left to die instead he cries. Weak and pathetic.”

 

Svetlana turns to Loki. “I am interested in women. I only fuck men for money.”

 

Loki smiled devilishly become further interested in the Russian minx commenting on how that could be arranged as he shifted into his female form.

 

“Was that to impress me?” Svetlana looked at Loki from head to toe, “You're passable but is start."

 

There were some more words that ended with Loki taking Svetlana. He had mentioned taking her to Vanheim and that they'd be back soon. He had also made a point to pay Debbie to babysit Svetlana's child.

 

Fiona looked at Steve and they both shared a laugh. She couldn't believe that there was a family as chaotic as hers. She bumped her shoulder with his while sharing a smile. She then lowered her head into Steve's shoulder. All she knew was that whatever this was she'd give it a chance and if it blew up in their face, it'd be one hell of a ride.

 

"Let's get out of here," Steve whispered in Fiona's ear. Fiona nodded. They were going to celebrate whatever this was, give this a shot with a shot of whiskey at a bar nearby. 


End file.
